


Loki on Earth

by MissScaryKitty



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Multi, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScaryKitty/pseuds/MissScaryKitty
Summary: Loki returns to 177 Bleecker St., not by choice, mind you. But living under the thumb of the Sorcerer Supreme and the other Midgardian wizards was the only way he’d be allowed to settle on Earth with the rest of Asgard. He’d play along for a while... until he gets bored, that is. AU where Loki and Thor make it to Earth without their ship being intercepted by Thanos.
Kudos: 1





	Loki on Earth

Thor knew this conversation wasn’t going to go well. So far, it was unfolding exactly how he thought it would. The frigid air whipping up from the fjord had little effect on either Asgardian as they walked along the grassy ridge-line above their new coastal settlement. Norway was as a beautiful a country as their father had said. If only Loki would go along to get along, they might be able to make this place their new home.  
When he told him about the deal he made with Stephen, Loki haughtily claimed he was not going to be discarded in some... how did he put it? ‘Second-rate wizard hovel’ was the term Thor believed he used. He huffed at the idea like a spoiled teenage girl who presumed to be above such treatment. After all, he was Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief whose magic surpassed even that of his many esteemed teachers when he was but a boy.  
Thor merely grinned amusedly before saying, “They do magic, you do magic. I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”  
Loki’s brow quirked up as he sniffed at his brother’s foolish words. “Clearly you don’t know the first thing about magic users.”  
A golden dagger appeared in Loki’s hand then. He easily flipped it so the top of the handle was balancing on the tip of his index finger before flipping it back into his grip. The weapon was gone with a sudden wink of green light. He did not bother to look at his brother but instead casually paced several steps ahead of him as he explained further.  
“To say that the struggle for power is cut-throat is putting it mildly.”  
Thor had to keep himself from listing all the beings he knew that used magic and were not hell-bent bent on galactic domination. Though, needling Loki would not be helpful in this case. Instead, he decided on a less inflammatory approach.  
“I don’t know Stephen Strange overly well, but I don’t get the impression he wishes to compete for power.”  
Loki turns to Thor with his most pointed ‘oh really?’ face; his hands still casually clasped behind his back.  
“He calls himself the Sorcerer Supreme,” Loki deadpanned, assuming that was the only thing he needed to say to make his point.  
“It is a title given to him by his people.” Thor diplomatically pointed out. Though, he knew Loki didn’t give much credence to Midgardian titles… or anything regarding Midgard.  
“Such a ridiculously inflated title,” Loki scoffed. The thought of knocking the doctor down a few pegs, especially after their last encounter, was highly appealing. “Maybe I should test it.”  
Thor’s expression hardened as he dropped his jovial demeanor in exchange for the stern no-nonsense one he reserved just for his brother.  
“If you attack him, you’ll mess up any possible chance you have living in Midgard. Finding a way for you to stay here on Earth is the only reason we’re even having this conversation. Besides, we need a show of good faith so our people can remain here.”  
“What are you saying? That New Asgard is conditional on my compliance?” Loki questioned suddenly.  
Thor had not brought that up because he didn’t think Loki would care. Perhaps he’d been wrong to think so.  
“A large part of it does.” Thor confirmed.  
Loki pressed his lips together and looked out at the sea. He couldn’t help but think of Odin then, fading away on the wind. A twinge of guilt coiled in his chest prompted him to say these next words.  
“So, when does my banishment start?”  
Thor offered his wayward brother a quirk of a smile; thankful to see he might consider doing the right thing. It seemed he was ebbing towards doing it more often.  
Loki cocked his head to the side as he noticed Thor’s grin disappear suddenly, his eyes inexplicably drawn to his feet. Looking down, Loki saw the ring of golden sparks surrounding the area where he stood just long enough to realize what was happening.  
“Oh no.”  
It was all the God of Mischief could utter before falling through the ring of sparks and disappearing, leaving Thor to stare at the grass where he once stood.  
“I guess it starts now,” the blonde muttered, only mildly surprised by the suddenness of Loki’s departure.


End file.
